De quien menos lo espere!
by cleosolocleo
Summary: Nuestro cautivador Zayn en esta ocacion es un mujeriego y protagonista de un romance con una chica muy linda de la cual no esperaba enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

No se por que aun teniendo yo mi concepto de cero hombres por ahora tu me gustas no diré que ''tu me gustas tanto'' por que la verdad es que no te conozco, lo gracioso es que ya hasta conseguí tu Facebook y comencé a hablarle a tu amigo somos casi vecinos y la verdad desde que te vi pensé que eras muy atractivo pero seamos sinceros a como yo te veo eres un gran perro!

Para empezar cada que paso solo te me quedas viendo ok lo admito eso me encanta pero también le coqueteas a mi hermana -.-.

Primer capitulo.

Comenzando

(tu nombre)

-Ok tengo una idea mira voy a buscar a su amigo en Facebook lo agrego le hago la platica y después le saco información sobre el.-

-Si pero como le aras la platica?.-

-Fácil solo le diré: -Hola yo te e visto por mi escuela y además creo que vive cerca de mi casa te vi a ti y a tu amigo en mi escuela por eso te pregunto. – Y así le diré poco a poco como se llama tu amigo y esas cosas.-

-Si suena bien pero no crees que lo tiene como amigo?, busca entre sus amigos haber si esta .-

-De acuerdo. Genial lo encontré!

-A el a el chico que te gusta?

-No a su amigo espera ahora lo buscare a el.

-Si y me lo enseñas cuando lo encuentres.

Esa fue una platica que tuve con mi hermana antes de comenzara nuestra historia.

-Lo encontré

Dije toda emocionada.

-Aberlo,Aberlo

Decía mi hermana muy insistente.

-No en sus fotos se ve feo

-Hay! Ya haberlo!

-Ok

-Oh cierto si es el agrégalo.

-Listo :D

Unos días después…

-No me acepto :/

-Que mal!

-Si pero su amigo esta en línea, hablare con el solo espero que no mal interprete las cosas :S

-Como?

-Pues si que valla a pensar que con el quiero es con el :S

-Jajajaja!

-No seria gracioso, bueno en fin.

Platique con el y me costo un poco de trabajo aser que hablara sobre el además el aun no me aceptaba en fin ahora cada que me veía conectada me hablaba creo que si mal interpreto un poco las cosas en fin después se lo deje en claro.

-Si es genial!

-Lose sabes (TN_) me caes muy bien ;)

-Tu ami también eres buena onda

-Mañana saldré con unos amigos ira Zayn quieres ir?

-Bueno creo que no tengo nada que aser asi que pues si esta bien.

(Joder Joder D: Zayn aaaaah! SI SI SI SI SI SI SI, era claro que quería ir)

-Bien entonces nos vemos en la tienda y de ahí nos vamos.

-Vaa..!

*fin de la conversación*

*w* ahora haber haber que me pondré no quiero verme demasiado atrevida tampoco quiero verme como una reserva por que seria algo que no soy pues me vestiré como siempre lo suficientemente sexi como para que el me desee( xD) bueno aunque como dije el se ve que es bien perro asi que supongo que aun viendo una escoba con falda la deseearia.

Joder por que me emociono? Por que me pregunto como vestirme! -.-

Bueno aunque valla el, y de la forma en que me vista no importa será como siempre sere indiferente con el así como con todos además de que tiene novia. -.- Harry me lo dijo

*el gran día*

-Hola! (:

-Hola (TN_) andando veremos a Zayn abajo.

-Vamos

*llegando con el*

-Hey! Hazza quien es tu amiga?


	2. Chapter 2

*llegando con el*

-Hey! Hazza quien es tu amiga?

*dijo el con un tono un tanto seductor*

-Ella es (TN_) ya te la había mencionado

-Hola (TN_) que afortunada eres mira justo hoy estoy disponible si que tienes suerte yo soy Zayn.

-Hola Zayn.

Dije con un tono un tanto cortante *diablos este tipo & su actitud es de las que mas me estresan pero aun asi me pone nerviosa bueno de todas formas lo disimule muy bien.*

Zayn. *narra Zayn*

Pues no esta tan mal además si si tiene buen cuerpo ja' si me la echo pero normalmente todas empiezan de zorras o se ponen todas nerviosas ella tan solo se sonrojo un poco en fin todas caen

-Uy estas enojada o que?

Dije yo en tono de broma o reclamo.

-No. No estoy enojada, bueno iremos a pasear o algo Harry o que?

Dijo ella refiriéndose a mi amigo Harry.

-Si vamos, compraremos unas cosas y regresamos.

Dijo Harry.

-Y cuantos años tienes?

Dije refiriéndome a ella.

-(Tu edad _)

-Te gusta caminar?

-Si

-Te caigo mal?

-No juzgo sin conocer

-No te gusta hablar?

-Si.

Dijo ella sonriente

*Narras tu*

Este tipo y sus preguntas joder no se como me fije en algo asi bueno no importa prefiero esto a alguien empalagoso :S

-Genial y por que vienes tan callada?  
me pregunto

-Suelo ser asi

-Tan linda y tan seria? No quieres que te de un beso para romper el silencio

Dijo con un tono altanero.

-Bueno.- Y nos tardaremos?

Me diriji a Harry ignorando totalmente a Zayn.

-No solo iremos a comprar unas cosas y regresamos.

-Ok pero vámonos caminando no? Se ve que va empezar a llover.

Dije contenta.

-Si ya lose se que te gusta la lluvia esta bien.

-Ok entonces…

-Yo no me quiero mojar

Dijo Zayn interrumpiéndome totalmente.

-Entonses regrésate estamos muy cerca aun de tu casa.

Dije refiriéndome a Zayn. Aunque en realidad nose por que pero no deseaba nada mas que no se fuera aunque me estuviera callendo de lo peor.

-Y dejarte a ti sola con mi amigo Hazza? No preciosa lo siento pero en todo caso acepto que vengas tu sola con migo a mi casa no hay nadie y podríamos divertirnos mucho.

-Ni en sueños además yo ya dije que quiero caminar y mojarme se ve que va a llover,-dije dándole la espalda a Zayn y refiriéndome a su amigo- vámonos Harry.

-Bueno entonces déjeme secarte cuando regresemos.

-No gracias para eso tengo a mi novio.-eso era mentira pues yo no tenia ningún compromiso de ese tipo.

Dije cerrándole un ojo.

-Bueno andando Harry.

-Jajajaja si.

Dijo Hazza que moria de la risa al ver la escena y la cara de Zayn. Me adelante y camine un poco mas rápido escuche que se quedaron atrás hablando.

Zayn. *Narra Zayn*

-Jajaja te dejo callado.

Me dijo Hazza burlándose

-Descuida observa esto amigo sabes quien soy todas caen con migo. Solo observa.

Camine mas rápido y la alcanze al llegar con ella la tome por la cintura y la acerque un poco a mi ella solo se recistio un poco pero la agarre con fuerza para no despegarla.

-Sabes yo podría secarte mucho mejor que tu novio puedo aserte cosas que no imaginabas.

Le dije con mi tono seductor de siempre que asia que las chicas calleran luego luego

-Sabes que yo podría decirle a tu novia decirle cosas que no imaginaba.

Cuando me dijo eso me quede frío joder solo Hazza le pudo aber mencionado acerca de mi novia, (TN_) se me quedo viendo y agarro mi mano y la aventó y siguió caminando nose por que pero me encantaba verla asi en fin tenia que ser mia como todas.

(TN_). *narras tu*

Joder me pone nerviosa maldito aunque creo que estoy disimulando bien, diablos creo que si sabe como tratar a una mujer y creo que saben a lo que me refiero la forma en que me habla como se acerca y como ase que su mano se sienta tan comoda, pero no no voy a ceder solo por que el tiene novia y odio que nos agan esto a las mujeres, cuando nosotras pensamos que nos aman salen con algo asi yo no seria capaz de que le isiera algo asi a Su novia, no con migo.

En fin compramos lo que necesitaba Harry y regresamos caminando ya estaba un poco cansada pero tenia aun muchas ganas de caminar las nubes estaban muy negras estaba segura de que iba a llover y eso me ponía feliz, los 3 ibamos platicando de varias cosas el casi siempre se dirijia a Harry pero cuando lo asia asia mi recibia mi indiferencia yo me portaba asi con el por que tenia novia no podía portarme como una cualquiera además apenas lo habia conocido. Íbamos caminando y empeze a sentir como caian las gotas esto era muy genial ya casi habíamos llegado a casa, teníamos que caminar ya nos faltaban solo como 15 minutos para llegar.

-Quedaras como mapache- me dijo Harry que se estaba riendo.-

-Si lose jaja pero no importa- si quedaría como un mapache por que se me correría con el agua el poco maquillaje que me habia puesto, pero realmente no me importaba.-

-Que horror Jajaja ya me imagino que gracioso podría tomarte una foto asi?- dijo Zayn con un tono muy burlon.

-Claro, no me molestaría.-le dije sonriente mostrando que sus comentarios no me importaban,.

-Bueno entonces olvídalo.-dijo decepcionado.

Caminamos un poco mas y sugerí que nos sentaramos un momento bajo unas pequeñas escaleras con un techo que estaban cerca de nosotros los 2 me dijieron que si asi que llegamos ahí.

Zayn. *narra Zayn*

-Yo crei que te ibas a cansar mas rápido nena- le dije a esa mujer que en verdad me habia sorprendido yo crei que en los primeros 10 metros se cansaría pero caminamos como 2 kilometros de ida y vuelta y no descansamos hasta ahora que ella lo sugirió en fin ya estaba toda mojada igual que Harry y yo y tengo que admitir que se veía verdaderamente sexi con su blusa mojada se pegaba mas a ella y marcaba aun mas su hermosa figura esta niña ya me gustaba mas.

-No me digas nena y no no me canso tan rápido.- me dijo ella con su tono cortante de siempre-

-Que bien que no te canses rápido ojala asi seas en todo- dije mientras le cerraba un ojo-sabes algo te ves muy sexi asi con tu blusita mojada.-le dije casi susurrándole al oído-

-Sabes eres un verdadero idiota- dijo ella casi susurrándome en mi oído.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa y Harry que estaba escuchando todo no dejaba de reir.

-Ja asi que eso piensas?

-Si- dijo mientras abria una paleta que habia comprado-

-Pues yo pienso que eres muy sexi y deberías dejar probarme un poco- le dije acercándome a sus labios lentamente-

-Ten- dijo mientras me metia la paleta casi hasta la garganta.- tienes razón deberías probar un poco asi que te la regalo.-

-Auch- dije sacando la paleta de mi boca- eso me dolio sabes? Me lastimaste.-

-Uuups.- dijo ella mientras sacaba otra paleta y se ponía de pie.- vamos Harry- se dirijio a mi amigo y empezaron a caminar, yo me quede sentado unos minutos mientras veía como se alejaban ¿sera que acaso de verdad esta mujer va a resistirse? No lo creo todas caen y además tiene buen cuerpo debe de caer, me puse de pie y corri para alcanzarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

¿sera que acaso de verdad esta mujer va a resistirse? No lo creo todas caen y además tiene buen cuerpo debe de caer, me puse de pie y corri para alcanzarlos.

(TN_.) *Narras tu*

Dice muchas estupideces y como supuse sus intenciones son las de todos solo quiere acostarse con migo pero no el muy imbécil no lo conseguirá yo no soy asi aunque si me deprime un poco es que deverdad me gustaba pero para algo bien en fin nunca se iba a poder por que tiene novia.

-Te cansaste mucho? –me dijo Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No ya te habia dicho me gusta caminar y mas si esta lloviendo.

-Que bien y como te callo Zayn?

-Es un idiota, pero me callo bien.

-Me extrañaste? –dijo otra voz cerca de mi oído mientras me tomaban por la cintura, esa voz tan sexi que me asia sentir asjkhlajs! sentía como un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleraba un poco mas y se me entrecortaba la respiración suerte que por fuera solo parecía una piedra sin sentimientos.

-Vez a lo que me refiero.- dije refiriéndome a Harry- Y no realmente disfrute de paz y tranquilidad por un segundo.-dije ahora refiriéndome a Zayn mientras quitaba su mano de mi cuerpo que en realidad quería que se quedara ahí, Harry solo se reia observando la escena.

-No te gusta que te abrase?-me pregunto Zayn-

-No- dije muy cortante-

-Te llevare hasta la puerta de tu casa ya es un poco tarde- me dijo Harry antes de que Zayn pudiera decir algo.-

-Yo también te acompañare- dijo Zayn.

-Gracias Harry eres muy lindo- le dije sonriente y a Zayn solo lo mire.

-Yo no soy lindo?- pregunto con un tono triste-

-No no lo eres- le respondi sonriente.

El solo me miro con una sonrisa coqueta y se agacho, después levanto la cara y seguimos caminando sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos mucho mas cerca de mi casa seguimos caminando sin hablar llegamos a mi puerta y me despedí.

-Gracias. Los veo luego bye.-dije mientras abría mi puerta pero algo o mas bien alguien la detuvo-

-No te despediras bien de mi nena? Ni un besito de despedida ni nada?-dijo Zayn parando la trompa. (xD)

-No.- dije quitando su mano, entre a mi casa y le cerré la puerta en la cara, escuche como me decía: descansa nena sueña conmigo si necesitas que te seque solo llámame, como ya estaba sola no pude evitar reírme entre a mi casa me di un baño y me seque mientras recordaba sus palabras ''si necesitas que te seque solo llámame'' si el era un verdadero tonto pero me gustaba y me asia reir termine de ponerme la pijama y me acosté pensando en este día uno muy bueno sin duda pero los siguientes sin duda cambiarían para siempre todo a mi alrededor.

*Dia siguiente*

Me desperté temprano como estaba de vacaciones no tenia nada mas importante que ver televisión o jugar un rato o conectarme un rato. Hice lo de siempre osea algo asi como mi rutina nada interesante ayude un poco a mi madre en el aseo de la casa, después mi hermana me pregunto como me habia ido ayer y le conte ella solo reia mientras le daba uno que otro insulto a Zayn después estaba ya un poco aburrida y decidi usar la PC me conecte un rato y de al iniciar secion de inmediato me llego un mensaje que decía:

''(TN_.) hola iremos a una fiesta de por aqui invitaron a Zayn y el me invito a mi, me pidió que te invitara pero sin que te dijiera que el quiere que vallas asi que no se lo menciones tu as como que no sabes que el va a ir si? Anda vamos un rato creo que tiene ganas de verte confírmame y paso por ti''

Ese mensaje era de Harry por dios en ese momento sentí asjklaghsl! nose que cosa Zayn quería verme aun después de como lo trate esto era era tan hermoso.. esperen regrese a la realidad si el quiere verme será solo para ver si dejo que aga algo el es solo un idiota además tiene novia seguro la llevara a la fiesta pero bueno ase mucho que no salgo a divertirme.

''si perfecto te veo aquí a las 4? ''

''Si genial la fiesta empieza a las 6, estoy seguro de que Zayn se pondrá feliz (; ''

''jajaja ok''

Diablos mi corazón latia rápido pero bueno no importa me arreglare y me ire le dije a mi mama y me dijo que si podía ir me puse feliz, en fin empecé a arreglarme no me arregle demasiado pero si lo suficiente bueno mas de lo normal ya era casi la hora y yo ya estaba lista me puse a pensar por unos momentos en que era lo que yo realmente quería si iba a seguir con esto y si a la larga me iba a encariñar que pasaría? En fin creo que yo sola me estaba dando ideas por que yo podía seguir saliendo con ellos como amigos eran buenos amigos, pero, si el seguía con su actitud? si yo llegaba a caer en la tentación? Eso me aterraba por que si llegábamos a ser mas buenos amigos todo cambiaria esta situación me estresaba en fin por ahora lo único que quería era ir a divertirme un rato aunque fuera con el buen Harry despuesde todo Zayn llevaría a su novia, o eso creo, llego la hora y Salí a ver si ya estaba Harry por aquí y si ya venia en camino asi que cerre mi puerta y camine asía el

-Hola.- lo salude

-Hola (TN_) vamos Alexis esta en la esquina dice que tiene un plan que te lleve asía allá y cuando lleguemos con el sea como algo casual, que lo invite jajajaja no le digas nada de esto o me mataría, sabes creo que le agradas.-

Mi piel se puso chinita y yo toda nerviosa y contenta me sentía feliz feliz feliz el quería verme y hasta asía planes para poder a serlo. Esperen y su novia?.

-Oye Harry y su novia? No ira, no la va llevar Zayn?

-Oh! No claro que no ella no sabe nada de esto ella cree que el esta de vacaciones y regresa dentro de 2 dias.

-Oh ya veo- íbamos caminando y llegamos a donde estaba el mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal me ponía nerviosa el tipo y mas ahora con lo que me habia dicho Harry pero como ya dije gracias al cielo por fuera solo parecía una piedra sin sentimientos.

-Hola nena!-dijo el acercándose a mi para tomarme de la cintura y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Suéltame-lo empuje- y ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi- joder ahora si me puso muy nerviosa y para mi mala suerte me sonroje mucho.

-Te vez hermosa asi toda roja pareces nose que Jajaja déjame tomarte una foto ahora si- a medida que el me iba diciendo todo esto me ponía mas nerviosa pero al final me relaje y volvi a la normalidad.-

-Claro sabes que no me molesta que me tomes fotos adelante tómala para que me recuerdes diario asi cada que tengas que pensar en mi puedes ver la foto y suspirar.- le dije cerrándole un ojo.

-Si me gusta como sales- Mierda si me había tomado una foto D: la estaba viendo en su celular- Y créeme no dejare de verla todos los días la estaré mirando para recordarte y suspirar asi como tu me dijiste que lo isiera yo solo lo ise por que tu me lo pediste y no me gusta desobedecer las ordenes de una sexi niña-

-Pues ahora obedece y dame tu teléfono! Borra esa foto.- estaba enojada y si le estaba hablando en un tono molesto pero el solo se reia-

-Pero por que? te vez bien- solo decía eso mientras alejaba el teléfono de mi alcanze si el maldito era mas alto que yo y no lo alcanzaba.-

-Por lo menos enséñamela.- dije sin pensar de la manera en que me podía responder.

-Con gusto vamos a mi casa y te la enseño- dijo cerrándome un ojo-O prefieres que sea aquí bueno si tu quieres yo decía por que en publico no me siento cómodo..

-Callate idiota!-le grite ya me habia enojado pero en fin lo pensé y si el me veía asi aria mas cosas como estas por que sabe que me molestan entonces decidi relajarme.

-Tranquila- el no dejaba de reir- esta bien mira- sostuvo muy fuerte su teléfono mientras me enseñaba la foto- mira-me dijo, y para serles sinceros no estaba tan mal bueno casi nunca me gustan las fotos que me toman distraída ni las que me toman cuando me avisan pero esta si nose por que.

-Esta bien dejala- le dije ya tranquila.

-Si Jajaja gane!- dijo contento-Bueno a donde van?-pregunto como si de verdad no lo supiera.

-Vamos a una fiesta, quieres ir?-dijo Harry que como siempre solo miraba y moria de la risa.

-Si esta bien vamos.-dijo Zayn mientras guardaba su teléfono.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo y se puso nervioso igual que yo :S que habia sido esto? De verdad nose como explicarlo el estaba agachado viendo como guardaba su teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalon y yo lo miraba muy atentamente cada movimiento, cada mueca, como iba levantando lentamente su cabeza, cuando sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme, en ese momento cuando se percato de que lo veía y se cruzaron nuestras miradas el se volteo rápido asía otro lado yo imite rápidamente esta acción.

Zayn. *Narra Zayn*

Empezamos a caminar dirigiéndonos asía la fiesta pero habia un silencio incomodo nose por que pero asía mucho que no me sentía asi, ninguno de los 3 hablaba hasta que ella se quedo un poco atrás con Harry y empezaron a hablar, la verdad no les puse atención nose de que hablaron lo único que podía pensar era en esa mirada nose por que o que me izo sentir cuando vi como me miraba con esa mirada de violadora jaja bueno no, fue una mirada ¿linda? ¿Tierna? Si creo que fue eso una mirada tierna pero como sea sentí nose que sentí sajkdljk! mas bien que me izo sentir además de que me puso nervioso pero en fin ya tengo que sacar el tema de mi cabeza ninguna niña ni siquiera mi novia me puede confundir.

-Oye espera-me dijo Harry.

-Que pasa?-le pregunte-Y (TN_).?

-Esta en la tienda esperemos además ya casi llegamos no? Dijiste que tu amigo vivía cerca de la casa de Liam y ya estamos muy cerca.

-Si ya casi, nos faltan como 2 calles.

-Listo andando-salio (TN_). de la tienda con 3 paletas en las manos

- Toma –le dijo a Harry luego me miro creo que a ella parecio no importarle lo de ase rato, esperen maldita sea a ella le da igual y yo sigo pensando en eso, ok ya lo olvidare.

- Ten- estiro su mano dándome una paleta mientras sonreía

-Gracias- le dije eso y sonreí ella seguio caminando con Harry, me quede quieto unos momentos mientras la miraba como caminaba tenia no se que sakgjdl! que me gustaba talvez era por lo grocera y difícil que se estaba portando con migo de echo creo que a la vez me parece tierna y frágil esta mujer me esta asiendo nose que pero no puedo permitir esto, como ya lo tengo planeado esta noche la embriago consigo lo que quiero y fin me olvido de ella es mas si quiero ni le vuelvo a hablar.

-Es aquí…- *Llegan a la fiesta*


End file.
